


Succour

by TheChickenPit



Series: My poetry [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: My Poetry, Publishing my poetry stuff here for archive purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChickenPit/pseuds/TheChickenPit
Summary: I'm posting my poetry stuff here for archive purposes and because writing stories isn't the only thing I enjoy~And since A03 is being a pain, I've just put this under Hetalia as I don't know what to do when posting original work. Sorry for those who come across this expecting Hetalia because it's not.My original work probably won't be viewed that often but I don't care as I am doing this for archive purposes.I guess this also means that only the people who visit my dashboard will see it.
Series: My poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901851





	Succour

Every day  
The world, Gaia, endures being the centre of our adorations and animosity.  
And every day she, our mother, turns over a new leaf.  
Like Eve birthed from the ribs of man,  
She bathes in the light of the new-born sun.  
Her skin, influenced by the actions of her children, incessantly shifting and changing.  
With one day seeing calm rivers and a gentle breeze, then on turning  
See raging seas and skies plagued by implacable flames.

And her children, born from her womb of earth, crawl out of the cracks in her skin and,  
In greeting, sink teeth built of the bones of greed into her voluptuous, nurturing breast,  
Leeching her dry until nothing but a desolate and empty shell remains.  
And, even though moulded from the same clump of clay manipulated by the hands of Gaia,  
They turn to segregation, isolating Brethren birthed from the very same flesh and blood.

No matter. A chain of Adversity, wrapped around their necks like dogs, binds them together. A reminder that all children face bondage, face tribulations and calamities.  
The Key? Their willingness to Succour, to stand as one. And to impart the strength that would make King Sisyphus quake in green-eyed vexation.

**Author's Note:**

> I try my best to read all comments and reply as soon as possible~ They  
> really mean a lot to me because it shows how much of an impact my writing has had on people and that they enjoyed it enough to say something.  
> Criticism and suggestions are welcome as I am always looking to develop my writing`


End file.
